Shadow King vs Shadow Queen
by animefreak245
Summary: When people thought the Shadow King is bad the Shadow Queen gives him a run for his money. The girl and her friends have a little secret that might destroy the host club forever. Who might be the true mastermind? Looks like they didn't expect somethings to happen. What will the king do to get his queen back? After all every king needs a queen. Kyo/OC,Kauro/Oc, & Mori/Oc NO TAMAKYO
1. New Girls

** Haruhi: Hi guys, I hope you like this story because animefreak245 didn't really know how to start this. Like always Tamaki will be a idiot, I will stay calm but my line will be changed to 'darn these rich people', Hikaru and Kaoru will be weird, Mori will be mostly silent, Honey will eat cake, and Kyoya will always have something up his sleeve. Now I have to go before Tamaki finds me. By the way animefreak245 does not own Ouran High School host Club.**

** Tamaki (from a distance): Haruhi!**

** Haruhi: Darn it! Please enjoy and review (runs off)**

Kyoya's P.O.V:

"Hey Kyoya," My friend Tamaki Souh started "the hallways seem a little smaller than yesterday don't you think?" I nodded. The hallways of Ouran did seem a little more crowded then usual. "You don't think my dad is keeping something from me do you? He has been acting weird lately." Tamaki's dad is the chairman of Ouran Academy. It would be a huge surprise is he was keeping something from his only son. Tamaki Souh is a second year student here. He is the king of our host club which means he has about sixty percent of all of our female guests going to him. I sat in my seat.

"Tamaki if your dad really is keeping something like new student from you there is only one option. They are young ladies and your father doesn't want you messing with their feelings like you do with most of the girls here. They must be some high clients of yours." I stated. "I haven't heard anything from my father either. Our families have been very close so it is quite a shock for me also if they are keeping something from us. Though it is not really a shock since you are a complete idiot."

"I am not an idiot!" A girl came to us. Tamaki turned on his charm like always. "Hello young princess. How are you today?" Did this idiot have to do this in our classroom at ten in the morning? The girl giggled anyway.

"I heard you guys talking about the new students. I can't believe you haven't heard about them. They are in class 1a along with Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi." I recognized her. She was a regular at our club. It was no wonder she knew those names. They were the three first years at our club. They never mentioned anything about new students. This young lady's name is Tammie Kazhini; she had brown hair with brown eyes wearing our girl's school uniforms (a bright yellow dress that goes to their knee caps, white knee shocks, and brown dress shoes. "I heard they're three girls. They are scholarship students like Haruhi but they like to be alone. At lease six boys confessed their love to them this week."

"And when did they show up Princess?" I asked.

"Last Monday if I remember correctly. They barley leave each other's sides. One does leave them for cooking class for last period though."

"Have you met them yet?"

"I did catch a glance at them before. They didn't have our uniforms. They look really pretty. The girls looked like they were going up the scale of small, medium, and high. There isn't much to say but that." Tammie stated. "No one but the guys notice them. They seem to try to be invisible." Interesting. I started writing this in my book. "That's all I know. I am sorry for not knowing more."

"You helped us greatly princess." Tamaki said getting close to her. He put a red rose in her hand. "Please take this as a token of my appreciation and for my love to you." Tammie blushed. "You look so cute when you are blushing my Princess. Your cheeks are as rosy as this rose which shows your natural beauty. Thank you Princess." He kissed her hand and she left as happy as ever. "Well that was certainly interesting. Kyoya, do you think we should call my father real quick?"

"Why should we when we could go to their class during break to observe these new girls for ourselves?" Tamaki smirked.

Haruhi's P.O.V:

"Ha-ru-hi." said two voices at the same time very softly. I felt blowing in both of my ears. I turned around to see Hikaru and Kaoru laughing. "Your face was priceless!" Darn these rich people. I don't understand what's with them. Hikaru and Kaoru are identical twins. I have been the only one who can tell them apart so far as they told me before. They know how much I hate when they treat me as their 'toy' (meaning they like to play tricks on her). It sucks how much they do this to me.

"What do you want now?" I asked.

"Don't be so mean." Kaoru started "We were bored so we just…"

"Thought you wouldn't mind playing with us." Hikaru finished. These twins suck. They had fire red hair, golden eyes, and wearing the boy's uniform. They had to wear a white dress shirt under a blue jacket, black slacks, and black dress shoes. "We want to talk to the new girls but…"

"They scare us." They said at the same time. I looked behind the twins to see the three new girls that arrived last week. They never spoke and they always hanged around each other. I only saw the medium girl leave for last period but they all grouped up after. The twins looked over their shoulders with me. The shortest one was reading. The middle one was eating (since it is lunch) and the tallest one was writing. They weren't wearing our uniforms. "They remind us of us when we were in middle school."

"Right you guys never talked to anyone back then did you?"

"Nope," Hikaru said "we were always together. We never talked to anyone but each other. We created an invisible field around us to protect ourselves. We didn't want anyone around us."

"We became self centered until Tamaki found us. Once we joined the host club we became friendly. Then we met you which made us open up even more." Kaoru said. "We appreciate our lives even more. But now that they are here they remind us of how it used to be with us. It's déjà vu." I have heard different versions of their story. It was always about them being alone. They were so mean to people back then or so I heard. "I can't believe it's only been two years since we were like them."

"Fine." They looked at me. "Let's go talk to them." We got up from our seats. Before I could take one step a rose appeared in front of the medium girl's face.

"Hello ladies." An annoying voice said. I looked at the two red headed twins. They shrugged. I looked back at the bubbling idiot. Tamaki-sempi was in my room flirting with the new girls. I thought we decided not to tell him. "It's nice to see three beautiful ladies come into our school. My name is Tamaki Souh. This is my friend Kyoya Ootori. We are apart of the host club. I'm their king. We hope you would join us for tea today so we get to learn more about you all. Your beauty will certainly bring us joy." The girls didn't seem phased by it.

"Wow, the boss is striking out today isn't he?" The twins said together like usual. Tamaki looked over to us.

"Shut up you idiots!" he yelled then turned his head back to the empty chairs the girls were once sitting but who left when he yelled at the twins. "Great they left! Are you happy you morons?"

"You were the one who flirted with them too much." The twins said.

"Why didn't you tell us about them anyway?" Kyoya asked. I raised my hand. "Haruhi this isn't class."

"I know but I can answer this question the best. We didn't tell you because we know you would tell Tamaki-sempi. Then Sempi would go embarrass himself in front of everybody like he just did." Tamaki-sempi went to his dreading corner he always went to when he was depressed. "You have to understand even the twins saw the girls act like them." Tamaki looked shocked. He was the first person to get the twins out of their shell so he knew very well how hard it will be for him to do the same for these girls.

"I did see some resemblance to their actions." Kyoya stated. "They do seem out of the ordinary since they aren't wearing the uniforms but they do seem more put together then when you came Haruhi. Everyone thought you were a guy when you came here and they still do besides us." I have been dressing in the guy's uniform since the first day I got here since when I came people thought I was a guy. When I broke a eight hundred million yen vase I was forced into being in the host club which also meant I was supposed to be dressing in the boy's uniform till it was paid off.

"Shut up. Now you guys go to lunch so I can work." They begged to stay but I kicked them out. I sat at my seat. Before I could grab my packaged food a platter of food appeared in front of me. I looked up to see the medium high girl walking away. "Hey wait!" She was already gone. What was she doing? I opened the foil to see five rice balls, three egg rolls, a serving of curry, and a bowl of chicken noodle soup. Why did she give me this? 

"Hay Haruhi, what are you thinking about?" The twins asked. Almost everyone was out of the classroom. Was I day dreaming again?

"Sorry I was thinking about what happened after you guys left for lunch." I explained. "I was going to get my box lunch when one of the new girl's came giving me her's. I couldn't eat it so I hid it in my desk where no one will find it. I want to give it back to her but I didn't have time to." I looked over to the two girls waiting for the missing middle girl. I looked back at the twins who were smiling. "What are you thinking?"

"We will tell her friends you have it so that means…" Hikaru started.

"They will have to go to the host club." Kaoru finished. I think they had something else in mind. I left them be grabbing the platter with me. I hope I was doing the right thing. I know how Tamaki gets when we have new guests. Annoying rich people. I headed to the host club. I opened the door to my miserable life. When I opened the door Honey was eating cake, Mori was watching in complete silence, Kyoya was on his laptop (like he ever leaves it at home), and Tamaki was looking at tomorrow's theme. This was usual with the guests coming in twenty minutes.

"Where are the twins Haruhi?" Kyoya asked.

"They are tricking the new girls into coming here." I answered.

"What about the plate of food?"

"It's the bait for them coming. Tamaki-sempi I think it would be best if you calm down the boyish charm with these girls. It is bad enough they are alone here in this school but they don't need another boy telling them how much they love them." He gave me the puppy dog eyes I hate. "No." More puppy dog face. "Don't tempt me to slap you sempi." He looked back at his book. "Shouldn't we be setting up real quick before they come? They are right behind me." Just saying that everyone went into overdrive. I hate these rich people.

Medium girl's P.O.V:

"So you three are new right?" A red haired twin said arms wrapping around his brother smirking. "We are the Hitachiin twins. My name is Kaoru. This is my brother Hikaru. Like that bubbling idiot we are apart of the Ouran High School Host Club. We understand one of you three gave our friend Haruhi some food. He feels real bad about taking it so he wants to return it back to you. We were wondering…"

"If you want to come with us to get it back." Hikaru finished. "I promise you that Tamaki will be on a leash so he won't embarrass himself again." They just stared at us confused. "Are you coming with us?" I looked at my two friends. Their eyes said it all. I looked back at the twins and shook my head. I grabbed the plate of food I made earlier today then left the classroom. I can't believe this 'host club'. It might be a bunch of idiots throwing their money around. We bowed then left the classroom. It's that Tamaki that really gets on my nerves. Who does he think he is anyway? I know he is the chairman's son but it sucks how they act. And Haruhi… there is something I am missing about him.

Kyoya's P.O.V:

"I am telling you they totally blew us off like it was no deal." The twins said at the same time as usual. "We asked them nicely and told them Tamaki won't flirt with them that much but they just left. It gets me wondering if they are self centered like we were." They shrugged. "Oh well there's nothing we can do now. We should g home. There's no reason why we should be here now." I fixed my glasses. They were right the clubs had a half day now since our king has a meeting later today and I have to get ready for a visitor. I walked outside. The new girls were walking home.

"This school sucks." The tall one said. "The uniforms look horrible. Not everyone looks good in that. They should change it to the outfits we had at our last school. Plus the classes are so easy I don't expect to learn anything from them. There are no honor classes here. It would make a lot of stuff easier on everybody. Plus the girls here are so annoying. 'I wonder what Tamaki is going to do today', 'isn't Honey-sempi so adorable', or 'The twins are so adorable I can't wait to see them'! Please I thought rich people would have some more self respect." She laughed.

"Oh my god. That was spot on. My turn," The small one said "I want to pretend to be Tamaki." She walked towards the tall with a rose. "Your cheeks are as rosy as this rose. I do not deserve you. Please do not take pity on me. I can not compete against everyone else." The tall one got the hint. "Please my dear Princess go one with your life. Just remember me who tried to love you as much as I could."

"Oh Tamaki, I do not care what people say I think you are a swell gentleman. I will always think you are worthy." They laughed. She turned to the silent middle one. "Grace come on, don't you want to have a run at it? Knowing you I won't be surprise if you have a bunch of ideas how to make fun of them already." Grace was silent. "Grace are you listening to me? Hey come on. Grace. Grace. Grace!" Grace looked at the tall one. "You have been acting weird all day. What happened to your lunch? You didn't have it when you returned from the class." So she's the one who gave food to Haruhi.

"Hey Jen we have to hurry up. We wasted enough time already." The short one stated looking at her watch.

"Ok Isabel, we will see you later Grace." They waved goodbye to her and ran off. Grace started walking towards the gates. I wonder what she was thinking about. Was their first impression that bad of us? I wrote it in my black notebook I always carried around. I heard a pan drop. I looked up to see two girls running away and Grace on the ground covered in food. I ran over to her. Grace's eyes were shut closed, her clothes were ruined, and her stuff was scattered everywhere.

"Hey are you alright?" She seemed to be surprised hearing my voice. She nodded. I looked at the ground. The food she had was curry. Curry was supposed to be spicy no wonder her eyes are closed. She had curry in her eyes but she didn't want to admit it to someone she didn't even know. I started cleaning her stuff while she was looking blind. "You don't have to do that." She didn't listen. I finished picking her stuff up. I helped her up. "I'll drive you home." She shook her head. "You can't walk home in your condition." She grabbed her stuff from out of my hands like her eyes were opened. She ran off leaving me with one question in my mind. Who is this girl? 

"Kyoya, you have been keeping a secret from us." The twins said at the same time creeping up on me. "We saw you with the mean new girl yesterday. You can' deny it since we took some pictures." Great. These are the two people I didn't want to know about me helping out with Grace. Now they even have pictures.

"What? Mommy didn't tell daddy about this!" Tamaki yelled.

"Why do you insist on making it seem like we are husband and wife?" I asked.

"Yeah, why do you do that sempi?" Haruhi asked.

"I guess it's because they are cofounders of the host club that they do that." Hikaru stated.

"It's quite simple actually now that we get it." Kaoru finished. I heard the door open.

"Well it seems we have some new guests." Tamaki stated. I looked behind me. Grace, Jen, and Isabel were standing in the door way. "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club. It's nice to finally meet you all." I have a feeling they aren't here for a cup of tea.

**Haruhi: Hello everyone. Thanks for reading. I hope you all like it even though it's short. She will add Honey-sempi and Mori in it next time but she is a little busy. Please read her other stories. Please also review because she really, REALLY wants to know what you guys are thinking. She will write some more stuff later. Thanks for reading.**


	2. They know

**Isabel: Hello everyone, I know this story is about Kyoya and Grace's story but I want to say thank you to everyone who has read this. Please remember to review and read her other stories that involve, Case Closed, Harry Potter, BTR (which she hates), and Naruto. Please remember animefreak245 doesn't own Ouran High School host club. Now we have to go. Byes.**

Grace's P.O.V:

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club. It's nice to finally meet you all." Tamaki said heading towards us. "I am so sorry for yesterday. I was too forward with you all. Please come in for some commoner's coffee." I saw Haruhi leave to the kitchen. We sat on the couch across from the other host club members. I looked around. _Who's voice was that yesterday?_ "Let me introduce you to the other host club members. You already know me, Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru. We also have Honeinosuka and Morinosuka who we call Honey and Mori. Then we have our fresh new Host Haruhi." I whispered a question to Isabel. Isabel looked very shocked. Haruhi came with our coffee. "Would you like to speak the question?"

"I am not sure how she came up with this but she is wondering and I quote 'why is there a girl in the host club? Are they trying to pull a joke?' Like I said I don't know how she came up with it." Isabel said. The host club looked shocked. Isabel turned to me. "Wow, you even got their reactions right."

"There is no girl in the host club we swear!" Tamaki said.

"Wow Haruhi, you look so manly today." Hikaru said coming next to Haruhi with his brother.

"You seem stronger then yesterday. Have you been working out?" Kaoru asked patting Haruhi's arm.

"You know she didn't say the name of the girl right?" Isabel asked. They looked shocked and stupid. I couldn't help but chuckle. "So I guess that means Haruhi you are the girl of the famous host club. It seems that the rumors are true from our last school. The host club has a fake team of boys trying to please girls for no apparent reason. They are easily fooled, only four people are sane here, and that they do have a secret which we found out. Did I miss anything Jen or did I get all of them?"

"You forgot that they are only keeping her because all of them are in love with Haruhi but will never admit it." Jen stated. "Though we just figured it out during the week we started school here. It's not that hard to tell. It's all in your eyes."

"Mama! They are going to take my daughter away!" Tamaki yelled turning to Kyoya. All three of us looked at each other mouthing 'mama?'

"Stop calling me your daughter!" Haruhi yelled at Tamaki. Everyone started fighting besides Jen and Isabel. I stood up. I walked up to Kyoya giving him a container. He looked at me confused.

"What's this?" He asked. I smirked then walked away. My friends followed my lead walking out of the room.

Haruhi's P.O.V:

"You guys can stop. They just left." I said trying to break them up. Of course they didn't listen to me. I looked over at Kyoya who was looking at a plate. I snuck over there looking over his shoulder. "Cupcakes?" He just sat there like he knew I was there all along.

"Yes Grace gave them to me just now before they left." He stated.

"Do you know her?"

"Not really. I just helped her with some thing yesterday." He put the cupcakes on the table then started typing on his computer. The fighting stopped and everyone crowded around Kyoya. "Grace is sixteen years old. Not much about her besides athletic achievements. She was born in America, no siblings, high honor roll student, Karate champion when, Judo Champion, and gymnastics champion. She quit when she was eight because of stress and has currently never did any of her moves since then."

"Wow really?" Tamaki said being scared. "She has that many achievements?"

"Yeah, then there's Jen who is also sixteen, high honor roll student, karate champion but quit when she was eight for the same reasons, no siblings, and was also born in America."

"Wow." Was all Mori said.

"Finally there's Isabel who is sixteen, born in London, no siblings, Judo and Gymnastics champions, quit when she was eight for the same reason, and is a high honor roll student. They have all got scholarships to this school. There is nothing about their parents or what school they came from. But it says that all three of them had boys declaring their love for them every two weeks."

"What's with these girls?" The twins asked at the same time. "They seem to be weird robots of some sort! They are all champions, high honor roll students, no family, and they had boys declaring their love to them every two weeks!"

"That's unheard of!" Kaoru said.

"This is madness!" Hikaru said.

"That does explain how they were so calm when Tamaki sempi flirted with them." Honey said.

"Though I still don't get why you didn't give us this information earlier." I said.

"Why didn't you tell us about them?" Kyoya shot back.

"Well we knew the boss was going to make a fool out of himself." The twins stated.

"We thought we'd…" Hikaru started.

"Help by not telling to save the humiliation." Kaoru finished.

"Sorry but we knew he would try to flirt with her." I said.

"What should we do? I want to see what Grace-chan's voice sounds like. I bet it's really cute." Honey cried. I suddenly saw wheels going on in Tamaki's head.

"Tamaki-sempi what are you thinking?" I asked.

"As always my dear daughter I have a brilliant plan to have you have girl friends!" He cried putting his arm around me. "It must be the greatest plan I have had! We are going to have Grace speak. Her friends will like us! And they most certainly will keep your secret."

"I doubt they were going to tell anyway sempi." I interrupted. He didn't listen.

"I can just see it now! You all will be hanging around the park telling delightful stories about the host club. They will be regulars here waiting to see what we do next."

"Then make fun of us." The twins said together.

"You heard them…" Kaoru started.

"They hate us." Hikaru finished.

"Shut up!"

"Just tell us the plan before you have a mental break down." Kyoya stated. Tamaki had a evil smirk on his face, he looked at me. _Oh no._

**Haruhi: You better not be thinking what I think you are sempi.**

**Tamaki: I can't wait to see how it turns out…**

_**Movie theater inside that empty head of his….**_

**Isabel: We are so sorry Tamaki (runs into a hug with Tamaki)**

**Tamaki: It's alright my dear. Don't you cry.**

**Jen: Please for give us Tamaki! We didn't mean to say all those mean things. (cries on his shoulder)**

**Tamaki: Don't you say that.**

**Grace (in the voice Tamaki imagines it): I am so sorry. Please enjoy this dinner I made you. I can not say sorry enough. (Cries on his other shoulder)**

**Tamaki: Thank you my dear.**

**Haruhi: Tamaki please don't leave me alone.**

_**End of theater…**_

**Tamaki: (Giggles like a little girl)**

**Haruhi: Idiot. Please remember to review.**


	3. Her voice

**Hikaru and Kaoru: Hello good readers!**

**Hikaru: We'd thought you would come back.**

**Kaoru: And we were right.**

**Tamaki: Please enjoy this lovely story our dear Kimi has written.**

**Me: …**

**Isabel: Kimi is for a different story…**

**Jen: Grace wrote this. That is so sad you don't even know this. (Tamaki goes into his sad corner) animefreak245 or in this case Grace doesn't own Ouran. If she did Tamaki would be as annoying. Please remember to review.**

Grace's P.O.V

I made hot chocolate and sat down in my living room watching the news. Nothing else is interesting to me. It's only six o'clock. I slept in. Sleeping in gets me in a very bad mood. It's Saturday which means I have to go shopping with the girls today. They are coming at eight. I heard knocking coming from my door. I opened it. _God kill me now…_

"Hello Grace-chan!" Tamaki and the twins cheered. Kyoya, Honey, and Haruhi look mad they had to be here. Mori was just silent. "Can we come in?" I slammed the door in their face. I went back to the television. The news is so depressing.

Kyoya's P.O.V

"Well that was rude." The twins said.

"We did show up at six in the morning without any invitation. I am still mad you guys made me wake up to show you where her house is." Haruhi said.

"Who knew she lived in the same compound as you?"

"What should we do now?" Tamaki asked. "I thought for sure this would work."

"Well, you're up Haruhi!" the twins said pushing her to the front of the door.

"What?"

"Well you are her neighbor, you can talk to her better then we can." I stated. "The sooner we do this the sooner we leave."

"Yeah." Mori said.

"Fine." She sighed. She knocked on the door putting a smile on her face. The door opened slowly again revealing Grace. "We are so sorry to intrude this early in the morning but we wanted to try to get to know you better. Would you be so kind to let us in?" She stared at her with tired eyes. "I promise this is the last time we are going to drop in like this but our 'king' wanted to make up for earlier." She sighed stepping aside leaving us room to come in.

"You have a lovely home." I said coming in. I meant it too. It is a wooden style one room apartment with dark red wall paper, a small television showing the news, a small kitchen, and a tiny dining room. It's small but it seems she lives by herself. "Do you have any family?" She nodded.

"Really? It seems you live here alone." Haruhi said. "Is there a reason for that?" She hesitated before she nodded going to her kitchen making some drinks I suppose. Tamaki led us into her living room where the television was.

"Alright guys I know this may not be the best place but I am pretty sure that this is just a set." Tamaki stated.

"Dude she lives alone." Hikaru said.

"I mean come on boss you can come up with something better than that." Kaoru said.

"Guys will you just shut up." Haruhi said. "She seems like she doesn't want to talk about her family. She hesitated before answering me. I think we shouldn't talk about it."

"I agree." I said. "Besides I think we shouldn't be here for long since it seems she's going out soon."

"What do you mean?" The twins and Tamaki asked.

"Look at her closely."

"I don't see anything." The twins said.

"Her hair." Mori said. Everyone looked at her red long hair which is perfectly brushed and put in a ponytail.

"And look her clothes." Honey said now fully awake. She is wearing a white sundress with purple flowers on it.

"You see she's going out soon so we shouldn't be here for long." Just as I finished my sentence Grace same over with tea.

"Thank you so much." The twins, Tamaki, and Honey cheerfully said. She nodded.

"Where are your parents Grace?" Hikaru asked forgetting about Haruhi saying to lay off of the subject. She just shrugged then took a sip of hot chocolate.

"Are you going to hang out with the other girls today?" Haruhi asked quickly changing the subject. Grace nodded. "That's nice. I can tell you three are close. Do you talk when you are with them?" She nodded again.

"Are you too shy to talk to us?" The twins asked.

"You know you don't have to be shy of us. We are nice people." Honey said.

"Oh I am not shy at all. Too tell you the truth the only reason I have been silent is because I don't like talking to idiotic rich people who only care about sharing beauty when everyone is beautiful. I mean you all are very cute but you have to understand I never really liked rich people. I have hanged around enough of them in my day and trust me it gets irritating after a while now if you please excuse me I have to go to my friends since they are probably at the door right now. Leave whenever you want but if I see a single thing misplaced or stolen I will have your heads. Well bye." Grace stood up and walked to the door. "Oh and next time if you want to visit make sure it isn't when it's six o'clock in the morning." She opened the door and left leaving us dumbfounded.

"Is it me-" Hikaru started sounding shocked.

"Or was that the prettiest voice I've ever heard?" Kaoru finished.

"She sounded so cute!" Honey said.

"Yeah." Mori agreed.

"She sounded so cute when she is mad!" Tamaki cheered.

"You guys are being over dramatic but I have to agree I was shocked to actually hear her talk." Haruhi said.

"Same. Now it's time to go we've bothered her enough." I said heading out the door. _But I do want to know what is with this girl._

**Me: Finally I can talk!**

**Kyoya: You just decided not to.**

**Me: Shut up. Well this isn't the best but I have been needing to update all of my stories so must of them will suck. Please review and no flames please because if you do I am not afraid to flame you in my next authors note and I won't hold back. Love you all!**


	4. The new club

**Me: Hey guys, I hope you liked the last chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner there was some stuff going on the past two months but I'm back!**

**Hikaru: She just got back into writing.**

**Kaoru: It's really weird seeing her use her laptop again.**

**Me: I'll pretend like I didn't hear that. So anyway here we go with the next chapter!**

Grace's P.O.V (at a park):

"GRACE!" Isabel yelled. I looked at her. "Are you okay? You zoned out on us for a bit."

"Yeah, it's my sister. She has something new for us to do." I said. "I don't think we should do it. It's not us plus she already has us going to this school."

"Another one of her brilliant ideas?" They joked.

"Well what is it?" Jen asked. I whispered it to them.

"Oh my bloody god! Are you serious?" Isabel asked. I nodded.

"What do you guys think? I don't like thinking we should do this but I am leaving it up to you." They looked at each other than looked at me.

"We know it doesn't sound right but I think it could be fun." Isabel said with an evil smile.

"I agree it sounds interesting. I mean come on only she can create something like this." Jen said.

"But you are right it's not really how we roll."

"It's true because we aren't that kind of people."

"Though it can be exciting."

"And it's good to try something new."

"Besides it is going to be really funny." Both of them said at the same time.

"Are you guys sure about this you guys?" I asked. "I don't want you guys to do something you don't want to do."

"We want to do it."

"Alright then, let's start planning." I said with a smile on my face.

The next day Tamaki's P.O.V:

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR EXCUSE IS YOU IDIOT I DON'T WANT TO BE CALLED AT THREE IN THE MORNING BECAUSE YOU HAD A DREAM THAT I RAN OFF WITH A POLAR BEAR!" Haruhi yelled. I sighed.

"But Daddy wants to make sure you didn't run away from him." I said trying to convince her I did something right.

"Whatever, CAN YOU PLEASE GO TO YOUR CLASS NOW?!" She pushed me out of the room.

"Man I don't get why she always does that." I sighed. I started walking down the hallways to my homeroom when I slipped on something. I looked at when I tripped seeing it is a piece of blood red paper with gold lettering on it. My eyes widened at what it wrote. I quickly ran to my homeroom to Kyoya.

"What do you want now Tamaki?" He asked not looking up from his notebook. I put the flyer down. He read it and his eyes widened. "Well this is interesting."

"What are we going to do Kyoya? This is not good."

"Why do we have to do something about it?"

"Because it will ruin the club."

"I don't understand how it would do so. There is nothing to worry about you idiot. Just let it go. Until they actually cause us trouble there is nothing we can do. Besides they are just teenage girls." I growled.

"They are going to ruin the club Kyoya that's their goal! Why can't you see that?" He just brushed my hand away. "That's it there will be an emergency host cub field trip today! We are going to the elite Ouran high school Girl's host club for boys!"

**Me: Tada! Sorry it's been a while.**

**Hikaru: What's with you today? You've been acting weird.**

**Kaoru: You're not eating pudding again are you?**

**Me: Shut up! No I have not but you know I can't help my cravings for pudding. Sorry it's so short I will make the next one longer.**

**Twins: Weirdo.**

**Me: Please review and NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU1 I AM NOT AFRAID TO!**


	5. Setting up a date

**Me: Hey guys long time no see! Sorry again for not updating for a while.**

**Twins: Hey Grace we were wondering-**

**Hikaru: we know you like to wear dresses-**

**Kaoru: so would you like to be our new model?**

**Me: I would if it wasn't you two. I don't want anything to happen to me, no offence to you Kaoru.**

**Hikaru: Why did you only say that to Kaoru?**

**Me: Because you would be the one coming up with things to torture me. **

**Hikaru: HEY! **

**Me: By the way if you haven't realized because I have someone reviewing my story yelling at me because of this, this is an OC story not a KYOTAMA story. I love KyoTama as much as the next person but READ THE FREAKING DESCRIPTION YOU FREAKING MORON! I I WILL WRITE AN OC STORY IF I WANT SO DON'T BE YELLING AT ME BECAUSE YOU WANT SOMETHING THAT THIS STORY IS NOT! So anyway here is the new chapter!**

Normal P.O.V (at the opening of the Ouran High School Host Club by Girls)…

"Welcome our lovely princes to the grand opening to the new Girl's Ouran High School Host Club!" Grace announced cheerfully. The guys clapped and cheered. Grace is wearing a fitted emerald green dress that went down to her knees with her hair in a half up half down style. Isabel is wearing a blue polo shirt, pencil skirt, and black flats with her hair up in a low ponytail and wearing glasses. Jen is wearing a blue sundress with a white half jacket and blue flats. Her hair is down and is wearing a blue cap. There are other ladies who also joined but the boys mostly wanted to see those three.

"We are so glad you all could stop by out of your busy schedules and visit us today." Jen said smiling.

"We have a small selection of ladies you all can choose from to talk to. But there are some rules to our club we hope you all follow. Isabel is going to say them briefly." Isabel took the stage.

"During the time you spend here you are allowed to be here for at max two hours," She started. "No inappropriate touching or you will be escorted out. When you are with one of the princesses other princes like yourself will be around with you also so there will be no alone time. If you want alone time please do it on your own time not ours. There will be no fighting what so ever or you will be escorted out. There is no limit on how many times you see one princess. If the princess has told us something that causes concern we will investigate. Three strikes and you are out unless told otherwise. That are the rules for now and we hope you all respect them as we do. When you request someone please line up calmly and patiently and our waiters will bring you to your desired princess as quickly as possible. Other than that you may do as you wish."

"Now it is my honor to now proclaim this lovely club open!" Grace cheered. Everyone joined in happily. The three main girls walked down the grand stairs with three other girls walking behind them. They all went to their own tables but of course Jen, Isabel, and Grace had their tables close to each other. The three girls, at the same time, grabbed their hot chocolates and started drinking it…then someone cleared their throat. They all opened their eyes at the same time.

"Well it seems that we were right." Isabel said.

"You did decide to come." Jen finished.

"Let me guess you are checking out the competition." Grace laughed.

"What are you planning here?" Tamaki asked in all seriousness (for once).

"Nothing," Isabel stated. "We just figured that it was unfair the girls got to spend time in a host club while the men simply don't. We thought it would be a nice little gift to them. Not only that but we also want to see why you love doing this so much. We aren't trying to do anything funny so you don't have to worry about anything."

"How come we don't believe that?" The twins asked.

"We don't see why you shouldn't believe us. We have done nothing to even remotely do anything to your club. We only started our own so it could be fair to the boys." Jen said. "But we can't stop you from thinking we are lying so go ahead. We don't really care."

"You are three evil little girls." Tamaki said with a extremely weird.

"And you are one big idiot." They said at the exact same time. "Now we are going to allow you to stay here-"

"But only if you behave-" Isabel started.

"You see we have a reputation to uphold-" Jen continued.

"And if idiots like you mess with that there will be some….consequences. We aren't here to destroy you but if worst comes to worst we will and leave no evidence behind." Grace finished. "Now please enjoy yourselves, although Haruhi we do need to speak with you."

"Um, okay?" Haruhi said kind of nervous. Tamaki and the rest of the host club stormed off to see the other hosts while leaving Haruhi with the three friends. "So what do you need to talk to me about?"

"We have a proposition for you." They all said at the same time with an evil smile.

Kyoya's P.O.V:

"Boss there is nothing we can do." The twins said as we left the new host club.

"Those girls are up to something. I know it and I am going to figure out what they are planning." The idiot said.

"You're being over dramatic." I stated. "I know how to handle this."

"How?"

"I'm going to have a guest at dinner tonight."

After the host hours are over. Grace's P.O.V:

"Hello madam," A familiar handsome voice said. I turned to the direction of the voice.

"Hello sweetie," I teased smiling. "Is there something you need?"

"Now why would I need anything?" Kyoya asked. "Why are you assuming I have a motive for wanting to talk to you?"

"Because you always have a motive. I know you Kyoya Ootori."

"How do you know me but I don't know you?"

"That's something you will have to figure out by yourself."

"Dinner tonight?"

"Are you going to cook?"

"If you want."

"You want hamburgers?"

"How about lobster tails?"

"I don't like lobster. How about spaghetti and meatballs?"

"Alright, what for dessert?"

"How do you feel about cookies?"

"Too simple."

"Fine then make brownies. Does six sound good to you?"

"You'll be home by eleven." He said nodding.

"See you tonight." I said smiling then walked off.

**Me: Hope you all liked it.**

**Kyoya: I sound so ridiculous.**

**Me: At least I didn't make you do anything stupid. Hope you liked the chapter guys. NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU! Speaking of which this dumba*** person reviewed on my first chapter saying no one wants to read it because it wasn't a kyotama story. WHAT A FREAKING MORON *starts laughing* I mean come on! It freaking says it's not a kyotama story! HAHAHAHAHAHA! CAN THAT PERSON READ?! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Let's get this straight I love kyotama but this isn't it so if you can't tell that this isn't a kyotama even though it's a description I recommend getting glasses. So anyway love you all.**


	6. The Date Kyo's fun side?

**Me: Hello everyone now I just want to clear something up if you were confused about something. Kyoya and Grace are not dating. When Grace said 'hello sweetie' I was just messing around quoting one of my favorite TV shows 'Doctor Who'. So the host club isn't here because they are trying to get Kyoya ready for our little date. I'm debating if I want to make this a two part so we can show both sides of it. Tell me what you think! So please enjoy!**

Kyoya's P.O.V:

"This is so awesome," Fuyumi cheered. "My little brother finally has a date! I was wondering when this was going to happen."

"For the last time Fuyumi this is only for business not anything more." I stated finishing my homework. "I don't understand how you can be so excited. Haruhi has visited many times before."

"Yes but that was when the host club came to visit. We both know that you don't like her like that. Now the food is all set up. I'm very surprised that she actually got you to cook. She must be some girl. I am going to head out so you guys can have some _alone time_." Fuyumi left. _One thing she was right about. Grace is something._ I put all my school stuff in my bag. I was about to check to make sure that everything was perfect when the doorbell rang. I walked over to the door. I opened it.

"Hello sweetie," Grace teased me again. I rolled my eyes. "Come on, I know you know where that's from. It's your guilty pleasure. I told you, I know everything about you. Even how much you like 'Doctor Who'. Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"I'm glad you can join me for dinner tonight. Everything is ready for you and I hope you enjoy your visit." I stated.

"Really Ootori you don't have to pretend to host me. I have heard what happened when you first met Souh trust me it was enjoyable hearing it. My point is I know how you really are so there is no point in pretending to be someone you're not. I really hate fakes."

"That's a little rude don't you think? You look very beautiful tonight." In fact she really does look beautiful. Grace's hair is curled, she is wearing a dark blue one strap knee length dress, silver one inch heels, and has silver earing. I never seen anyone as beautiful in my life.

"Uh thanks, you look pretty good yourself." There was an awkward silence. "Ootori I'm freezing. Are you going to invite me in or what?"

"Forgive me Grace. Please come in." She did as I said. I led her to the dining room. I pulled out a chair and she sat in it. I went to the other side. The butlers came out with our food. "I hope you like the spaghetti. Like I promised I made it myself." She took a bite out of both the spaghetti and meatballs.

"Decent though it isn't the worst I have had." She said before eating again. I followed her lead. Honestly I have never cooked before. The food did turn out pretty good like she said. We were almost finished when I looked up seeing her stare at me.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Why did you invite me here tonight? I know it isn't because you want to date me or anything. I can guess but I just want to make sure." She asked.

"I just want to know more about you. Is that a problem?" She looked like she didn't believe me but didn't say anymore. "You know I actually didn't make the brownies but I was wondering if you wanted to make them with me?" She chuckled.

"Are you seriously proposing that we do something couple like when we are rivals? I'm pretty sure that the host club is already suspicious of you enough that they are spying on us right this minute."

"SEE I TOLD YOU THEY WOULD FIGURE US OUT!" We heard Tamaki scream.

"What are you talking about? It was your idea boss." We heard the twins say.

"Guys shut up. I don't even know why you kidnapped me again. I'm going home." Haruhi's voice said.

"Wait for us Haruhi-chan!" Honey-sempai's voice called.

"Yeah." (**Who do you think?)**

"Haruhi wait! Don't take the limo!" The three idiots yelled.

"You are one of a kind I can say that for sure. I don't know anything about you. I know everything about everyone I only got simple stuff about you. Only school or sports. I don't see how I don't know anything about you." She got up, walked around the table, then ended up behind me. She put her hands on my shoulder. I could feel her breath on my neck.

"That's the thing Kyoya. Computers are so over rated now and days. They can't tell you what really matters. If you really want to know everything about me you have to get to know me yourself. You should know something because it is very important. I am not an easy person to crack. One thing is for sure, I love to play games. I'll meet you in the kitchen." She lingered her hands on my shoulder a moment later before leaving. I suddenly got chills remembering her voice. A weird stomach in my feeling suddenly rose. I stood up and followed Grace. She is putting the brownie mix in the bowl. I hugged her from behind.

"Never underestimate me Grace."

"This is extremely out of character Ootori."

"Well Grace you wanted to play this game. I have been hosting girls for two years. I know what to say to any kind of girl. I just need to figure out what kind of girl you are." She turned around facing me.

"One you've never met before."" She smiled. "There is no question about that. You are up for a challenge. Now let's have a little fun."

"How?" She quickly grabbed some brownie mix and flicked it in my face. I quickly let go of her. "You really want to play this game?"

"Show me the side you never showed anyone else. The fun side." I ran to the fridge grabbing the whipped cream. I started squirting it everywhere. She mixed the brownie mix with water then started flinging it at me.

Twenty minutes of the food fight later in Kyoya's room…

"Well I never thought this would happen." I said. "I never even did this with Haruhi. I don't know about the others though. I don't want to even know what happens at their houses."

"Come on Ootori, it's only this one time." Grace said. "Besides it's not like anyone is going to know. Now shut up so I can finish."

"Well hurry up, it's almost time for you to go home you know." She sighed.

"Fine I'm done." She stepped out of the bath room **(HA to all of you perverts! I don't write that stuff but I knew it would be kind of funny if I kind of indicated that they were doing something and then it turns out they aren't)**. "Tell your sister I said thanks for the clothes."

"I'll tell her. I'll pay for your dress. The maids will clean up the mess down stairs."

"Alright….so do you want to do this again? Cause I would really like to see your fun side again."

"Of course," I said.

"Alright so I should leave now." She said before she kissed me. We separated a moment later.

"What was that for?"

"I always get a kiss after a date." She said nothing more and left.

"OH MY GOD MY LITTLE BROTHER GOT HIS FIRST KISS!" Fuyumi's voice yelled. "I SHALL START PLANNING THE WEEDING IMMEDIATELY!"

"Fuyumi, would you stop spying on me. And no weeding!"

**Me: Tada!**

**Kyoya: I…will….kill….you….**

**Me: What Kyoya, I'm just having a little fun. Now don't forget to tell me if I should write Grace's P.O.V of this date.**

**Kyoya: I will end your social life.**

**Me: Like I have one. Now please review NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU! Love you!**


	7. The Other Side of the Date

**Me: Yo! What's up you guys? Sorry I haven't been updating it's been a hard week but it's thanks to all my friends for helping me out.**

**Twins: Can we please hurt him?**

**Kyoya: I wouldn't mind helping out with that.**

**Me: Sorry I wish but I guess right now I will have to just wait till he leaves. So I have had great responses to the last chapter and I have decided that I will write the other side of the date though there might be some mistakes on it. So here it is!**

Grace's P.O.V:

"Yes I know the plan," I said on the phone. "It's going just as planned. I know what I need to do so you don't have to worry about me. I'll update you on how it's going after. Bye." I hung up the phone as Isabel drove up to the Ootori house. I fixed my hair one more time. "Thanks Chie, I'll tell you when to pick me up."

"Okay, just stick with the plan Grace." She said. I chuckled before getting out of the car. I heard the car leave as soon as I looked at the house. It was plain grey walls with lots of windows with about three stories but wide enough to have a lot more rooms than a hotel.

"You have got to be kidding me." I sighed before I started walking towards his house. As I got closer to the house I heard some noise from some bushed.

"Boos stop shoving." The twins' voices said.

"I can't see." Tamaki's voice said back.

"She looks pretty!" Honey's voice said.

"Yeah."** (who do you think?)**

"Guys be quiet!" Haruhi's voice shot back trying to keep as quiet as possible. I rolled my eyes. _So the rest of the host club came to watch the show._ I walked towards the door and rang the doorbell. Kyoya opened it wearing a white polo shirt and a pair of slacks.

"Hello sweetie," I said. He rolled his eyes "Come on, I know you know where that's from. It's your guilty pleasure. I told you, I know everything about you. Even how much you like 'Doctor Who'. Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"I'm glad you can join me for dinner tonight. Everything is ready for you and I hope you enjoy your visit." He stated.

"Really Ootori you don't have to pretend to host me. I have heard what happened when you first met Souh trust me it was enjoyable hearing it. My point is I know how you really are so there is no point in pretending to be someone you're not. I really hate fakes."

"That's a little rude don't you think? You look very beautiful tonight."

"Uh thanks, you look pretty good yourself." There was an awkward silence. "Ootori I'm freezing. Are you going to invite me in or what?"

"Forgive me Grace. Please come in." I did as her said. He led me to the dining room. It was a huge table with a white cloth over it with red roses. _Show off much? _ He pulled out a chair and I sat in it. He went to the other side. The butlers came out with our food. "I hope you like the spaghetti. Like I promised I made it myself." I took a bite out of both the spaghetti and meatballs.

"Decent though it isn't the worst I have had." I said before eating again. It wasn't that bad for a beginner but it is a little over cook. Now it's time to do the plan. We were almost finished when I looked at him. He looked up at me with a confused look on his face.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"Why did you invite me here tonight? I know it isn't because you want to date me or anything. I can guess but I just want to make sure." I asked. Really I already know that he is just trying to play with me trying to find my weakness so if my club ever becomes a threat to him he can deal with it.

"I just want to know more about you. Is that a problem?" That is a total lie. His expression was unreadable though. It looks like he is innocent but I know he is the complete opposite. "You know I actually didn't make the brownies but I was wondering if you wanted to make them with me?" I chuckled. This is a surprise.

"Are you seriously proposing that we do something couple like when we are rivals? I'm pretty sure that the host club is already suspicious of you enough that they are spying on us right this minute."

"SEE I TOLD YOU THEY WOULD FIGURE US OUT!" We heard Tamaki scream.

"What are you talking about? It was your idea boss." We heard the twins say.

"Guys shut up. I don't even know why you kidnapped me again. I'm going home." Haruhi's voice said.

"Wait for us Haruhi-chan!" Honey-sempai's voice called.

"Yeah." (**Who do you think?)**

"Haruhi wait! Don't take the limo!" The three idiots yelled.

"You are one of a kind I can say that for sure. I don't know anything about you. I know everything about everyone I only got simple stuff about you. Only school or sports. I don't see how I don't know anything about you." That's because I deleted everything about me before I moved here knowing Kyoya would do that. I got up, walked around the table, then ended up behind him. I put her hands on his shoulder. I leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"That's the thing Kyoya. Computers are so over rated now and days. They can't tell you what really matters. If you really want to know everything about me you have to get to know me yourself. You should know something because it is very important. I am not an easy person to crack. One thing is for sure, I love to play games. I'll meet you in the kitchen." I lingered my hands on his shoulder a moment later before leaving. I went to the kitchen knowing full well he is going to follow me in a matter of seconds. I putting the brownie mix in the bowl before I felt him hugging me from behind.

"Never underestimate me Grace."

"This is extremely out of character Ootori."

"Well Grace you wanted to play this game. I have been hosting girls for two years. I know what to say to any kind of girl. I just need to figure out what kind of girl you are." I turned around facing him.

"One you've never met before."" I smiled. "There is no question about that. You are up for a challenge. Now let's have a little fun."

"How?" I quickly grabbed some brownie mix and flicked it in his face. He quickly let go of me. He rubbed some off around his eyes. "You really want to play this game?"

"Show me the side you never showed anyone else. The fun side." He ran to the fridge grabbing the whipped cream and started squirting it everywhere. I mixed the brownie mix with water then started flinging it at him. Honestly I was having fun. I am not supposed to but I really am having the time of my life seeing him like this now.

Twenty minutes of the food fight later in Kyoya's room…

"Isabel I need you to pick me up in a couple minutes." I said while getting dressed in his sister's clothes talking on the phone. "The operation was a success. He has no idea."

"What happened? You sound really happy."

"Nothing I told you I was going to be completely professional about it and I was now I have to go before he worries."

"Alright see you in a few." I hung up the phone and started putting my shoes on.

"Well I never thought this would happen." I heard him say. "I never even did this with Haruhi. I don't know about the others though. I don't want to even know what happens at their houses."

"Come on Ootori, it's only this one time." I said. "Besides it's not like anyone is going to know. Now shut up so I can finish."

"Well hurry up, it's almost time for you to go home you know." I sighed. I told him I had to leave at nine and it's five till nine.

"Fine I'm done." I stepped out of the bath room. "Tell your sister I said thanks for the clothes."

"I'll tell her. I'll pay for your dress. The maids will clean up the mess down stairs." My dress is completely ruined with whipped cream and chocolate brownie mix on it. I can't get it out since it's silk. Kyoya told me I don't need to worry about paying him back for his slacks since they were one of his worst ones. I walked to him and started stroking his cheek.

"Alright….so do you want to do this again? Cause I would really like to see your fun side again."

"Of course," He said smirking.

"Alright so I should leave now." I said before I pecked his lips.

"What was that for?"

"I always get a kiss after a date." I said nothing else before I left the house. I got into the car where Isabel is waiting for me with a phone in her hand.

"It's for you." She said. I took it from her hand before she started driving.

"I did it."

"Good now make sure you destroy the host club from the inside. Then bring the girl with you back to the school. Remember your deadline and don't let them fool you." A familiar but irritating voice said from the other side.

"Duh, I'm not stupid." I hung up the phone. _But I'm not sure how the future will turn out. Maybe I will have some more fun with this after all I am going to be watching how he moves around his house from the cameras I had to put in. I have to find his weakness so she can finally leave me alone._

**Me: just to tell everyone Grace isn't that evil the person that is making her do this….well you probably know who it is or have a guess…. But Grace is doing it her way. Which is the Shadow Queen way. She has her own things to do with our precious Shadow King trust me. So please review NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU! Love you guys!**


	8. Short falling

**Me: Hey guys it's been a while since I've wrote any fanfiction but I've been updating my stories. Now one thing before I get to the story. I've been saying my story sucks but the reason I have been doing that is because where I used to live someone had been making my self of steam go down to practically non-existent. But now since I have more confidence and that person is out of my life hopefully forever I am going to bring a new approach to this because I love writing and I don't want to feel like a sorry a** anymore. I am happy with my life now and I will hopefully be updating more. So please enjoy the story!**

Grace's P.O.V (sitting in front of a window looking out):

"What are you doing here?" An annoying voice asked. I looked over to see Tamaki. "Where's the other two girls?"

"Stay away from them baka. I just wanted to be alone for a bit. We don't depend on each other every moment of the day." I said. "If you must know the girls are getting the supplies for tomorrow. Why are you even here? The host club wasn't open today." Both of our clubs were supposed to be open today but today both of our rooms were rented out by the chorus and dance students. I was told to stay here while they go shopping for supplies. We decided not to do the same thing we were going to do today which was pets (Jen wanted to do it and we couldn't say no to her).

"You know Grace I can't seem to figure you out. One moment you seem to be a nice person the next you are so hostile no one will come near. You seem to have a bubble around you no one can go through. Not even Jen or Isabel have been through the bubble."

"Don't try to fix me Tamaki. I am one person no one can fix no matter how much anyone tries. Now leave I want to be alone." He turned around ready to leave when he stopped. He turned towards me. His violet eyes showed pity towards me. Of course, he doesn't even know my story yet he pities me. How dare he?

"You know Grace, I'm sorry about saying you are here to destroy our club."

"You shouldn't say that so soon Tamaki. You don't know what I have planned for your little club." He stood there for a moment before he left. _They so owe me for this._

"You are doing good Grace," A voice said behind me "now lets' talk about phase two."

The next day Kyoya's P.O.V after the club by the Grand Staircase:

I looked at my text once again. _Kyoya, meet me by the Grand Staircase after both of our clubs are finished. We are going out on a date. –Grace_. I put my phone in my pocket. I don't understand why she told me to come here. I usually say I'm busy if someone did something like this but I can't say no to Grace. It's not only because I am spying on her for the club I have my own interest in her.

"Kyoya," her voice said. I looked at the top of the stairs. My breath got caught in my throat. Grace is wearing a blue two strap dress with sparkle all over it, floor length, silver heels, wither her hair in a wavy up hairstyle, and a silver tiara. She looks so beautiful. "Ready to go?" I think I may be falling for her.

**Me: Sorry for not updating for so long. Hope you guys liked it. Next chapter will be longer I just wanted to do this chapter for just a short and sweet one besides one that goes on for longer and no one knows how they got there. So please review and as always NO FLAMES OR I FLAMEE YOU!**


	9. A ball

**Me: I know, I know that I always say I am going to update soon and I don't update for months. The only reason is because I am busy and my laptop broke. So anyway I hope you like this chapter!**

Kyoya's P.O.V

"When you said we were going on a date I didn't expect us going to a ball." I admitted as Grace ate her steak. "Why didn't you order the sea food? I heard it was imported all the way from Sweden."

"I don't care for seafood. And really why else would I dress up like this for if not to go to a ball?" she replied. "I don't care for parties but….someone I know couldn't make it so she gave me her tickets." She took a sip of water not saying anything more about this friend of hers. This girl is a mysterious one. I have seen so many, three thousand two hundred and fifty three in my two years of high school, and not once have I met a girl like Grace.

"If we are on a date I want to treat you like we are on one." She looked at me a little shocked.

"Kyoya Ootori you cannot be serious," She laughed. "You are not the sort of man who treats any woman to a date." I got up and stood behind her.

"When I find the right woman I do." I kissed her check and held out my hand. "Grace, would you do me the greatest pleasure of dancing with me?" I held my hand out to her. She looked at my hand then looked back at me. She smiled putting her hand in mine.

"Of course." She stood up and I led her to the dance floor. She put her hand on my shoulder and I put my hand on her waist. The waltz started to play, the lights dimmed, and we started to dance. She smiled the beautiful smile.

"Grace, I want to be honest with you." I started "I started hanging out with you because I wanted to make sure that the host club was not being under attacked but I am actually enjoy being with you."

Grace's P.O.V:

I don't like this. I don't like this at all. I hate that they made me to a ball. I know why exactly why they chose this too. Their crazy little minds watched too many fairytales. I want to do things my way but they treat me like a puppet. That's what I am to them. All I am is a puppet. I am a chess piece to their game playing by their rules. And now the game is almost over. The actions tonight just proves it. And I don't want to be a chess piece anymore.

"Kyoya, I can't do this." I whispered. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore."

"Wait, what-" I let go of his hand.

"Please understand I can't explain. I'm really sorry." I grabbed the middle of my dress to hold up, turn around, and started running. I ran through everyone dancing throughout the ballroom. I keep hearing his cries for me to stop. Tears filled my eyes. _I knew this was a bad idea. This cannot be happening._ I reached the stairs throwing my tiara to the side. I started running up the stairs.

"Grace!" Kyoya yelled. I turned tripping on my skirt falling straight on m. I turned tripping on my skirt falling straight on my face. "GRACE!" Footsteps ran towards me. I tried getting up but I slipped again. He grabbed my arm helping me up. "W-what's wrong? Don't say 'nothing' like I know you will. Tell me what's going on."

"I…I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because I like you okay?!" I yelled. And as quickly as that came out his lips were on mine. It tasted a little like salt water due to my tears. He pulled me in by my neck and I put my hands on his shoulders. We stood there for a minute before we separated. We got silent for a couple seconds surprised by the sudden movement.

"I….I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He looked at his hand holding up my tiara.

"You know a princess always needs her tiara." Kyoya said putting the tiara on me. "You are the prettiest princess I have ever seen."

"You are my perfect prince." I said as we leaned in to kiss again.

**Me: Hope you guys liked it! Please review and as usual NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU! I love you guys!**


	10. Just a game

**Me: Hey guys so I have been updating my stories all day so I hope you guys enjoy this story because I have a ton of stories to update still so I am writing these really fast. I don't own Ouran!**

A week later….

"Grace," Jen said "we have to talk to about what's been going on." We are in my apartment. I obviously gave them my report about last week including the part where I almost ruined my cover. I didn't tell the clients about the part where I cried hysterically. They think that I am strong yet as my best friends seem to know now I am growing weaker by the second I see Kyoya. I don't know how much longer I can do this.

"We know what you are thinking about. We think that we should commence the final stage of the plan before things go any worse than what it already has." Isabel said. "If you do anything more than you will never want to do the last part."

"Please Grace we are only doing this for your own good." Jen said. "We know you like him and we have grown to like him too but we can't do this anymore. We know you hate lying to Kyoya. You are a second away from tearing everything we worked for apart."

"You guys with Mori and Kaoru though," I started. Jen has been hanging out with Kaoru a lot. She will deny it but I know she likes him a lot. I have seen the way she smiles around him. She has changed since she finally started to talk to him. Isabel has been hanging around Mori. Just his silence makes him her perfect match. She really likes him too because he is smart and funny (that's what she says but I never heard him speak so I have no idea what she is talking about). "You guys really like those guys."

"They were just for us to talk to when you were off dating Ootori. Besides they are one of the man reasons the host clubs survives so we had to do our part. The women's host club will live on without us. They are taking control of the male population like planned. Not only that but even girls are coming to visit us. When we go we can pass our crowns down to Karal, Rachel, and Wanda. Isabel and I agree it's time to go back." Jen said. She seems to not be lying. I can always tell when they are. I looked at the tiara I was wearing last week. It's been about six months since we came here and I have had the most amazing time in my life. Yet I know that they are right. I can't do this anymore. The Shadow Queen must die.

The next day….

"Grace? I thought you would be at the girl's host club," Kyoya said as I sat down across from him. It's the usual time for both of our host clubs to be opened. Jen and Isabel are with the two boys that they like pulling them away from their pairs.

"We need to talk Ootori," I said blankly. He put his hand on top of mine. I took it off. "It's been fun but both of us knew from the start that it was just a game. I am just glad I won." His eyes widened.

"What are you saying? I thought you liked me?"

"That was just pillow talk my dear. I'm an actress, I know how to make a man fall for me when I want to. It's not that hard. Just a bat of the lashes then you're golden. Just as I expected you were just like any other boy. You were never a challenge. It was all planned from the start. I knew Haruhi ate lunch in the classroom every day. I stayed in the classroom with the food and gave her the food. I knew I would get it back at that specific time. So I hired some actresses to fling it in my face when you showed up. I knew that the girl's host club would make you come to us. And I knew you were curious about me so I used that to my advantage. Everything was planned exactly as it happened and now it is time to end it. Thanks for the entertainment and the whipped cream." I winked before I left forgetting about my notebook on the table. The same time I left so did my friends. We walked out of the school for the last time going to a long black sleek limo. I opened up the door sliding in along with my best friends.

"Hello Grace," A icy voice said.

"Hello Bennio," I replied.

"I'm so proud of you…..little sister."

**Me: Hey guys sorry for not updating but I hope you like this chapter! Please review and as usual NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU! Love you guys!**


	11. Realization

**Me: Hey guys, I'm not going to say anything. I am going to let the writing do the talking. Hope you guys like it! I don't own Ouran High School Host Club!**

Two Weeks Later at the Host Club Haruhi's P.O.V

"What are we going to do," Hikaru asked. It's been two weeks since the girls left the school. Ever since then things have been going downhill. Kaoru hasn't shown up to the host club at all. Whenever I do see him he always seems to have a depressed look on his face. Mori doesn't say anything of course. He just sits still like a statue looking out the window all the time not even paying attention to what Honey is doing or when the girls ask him a question. And then there's Kyoya. Ever since Grace left he's been yelling at anyone when he gets the chance. He hasn't been to the host club in a week since all of us told him how concerned we were. He obviously doesn't trust anyone anymore.

"If this keeps going on the Host Club will have to end," I said doing my calculations. "How has everyone been doing? Any improvement?"

"Not even close," The boys said at the same time.

"Kaoru locked himself in his room the other night as hasn't come out since," Hikaru said. "He skipped class for the third day in a row. I don't know how many times I have to call him in sick."

"Takashi was in the dojo all last night. He practice so much he fainted in class!" Honey said with tears in his eyes.

"At least you guys don't have Kyoya," Tamaki yelled in his over dramatic way. "He gave me the more vicious glare and told me to do something that should not be said! It broke Daddy's heart to see Mommy that way."

"You do realize you're not husband and wife right?" I asked. Tamaki didn't hear me and kept ranting about how Kyoya is being mean to him. I sighed. _Something is wrong, I can feel it. They couldn't possibly be acting that well. There had to be some truth hidden in between the lines._ "Maybe….maybe they actually did like them."

"What?" Hikaru yelled. "Have you been zoning out the whole entire time we've been here? They ruined us! There is no way those girls actually liked them! If they did then they wouldn't have left!"

"What if they didn't mean for it to go this far? What if—"

"No! I'm done with this! They got their wish, the host club is done! I'm out!" Hikaru stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. Everything went silent. Tamaki slumped back in his seat burying his face into his hands. Honey pushed away his cake tears filling his eyes. I looked out of the window.

"_**We have a proposition for you."**_

"_**Umm…okay," I said sitting down in the chair across from them. The rest of the original host club left leaving me with the three new girls. I have to admit I am a little nervous about what these girls want. They already could tell that I am actually a girl at first glance. Who knows what these girls would want? I can't even read their faces which is rare.**_

"_**Haruhi you don't have to be nervous," Isabel said smiling. "We just want to talk to you for a minute. We won't bite we promise."**_

"_**What is it you nice ladies want?"**_

"_**You see," Jen started "we know there is no point of asking you to join us. We know that you like hanging out with those boys even if you don't want to admit it."**_

"_**All we want is to live in harmony with you guys," Grace said "but those boys don't trust us at all. I doubt they ever will. So we were wondering if you could do us the honor of being the middle person. Making sure everything is calm between us and making sure that we don't destroy each other. You could be our friend and it won't come without proper payment of course. If you want we can make sure you can be debt free in a matter of five months. Then you can decide on what you really want. You can decide on dressing as one of them for the whole time or you can join your **_**own kind.**_** So what do you say?"**_

"_**My own kind?"**_

"What did they mean by my own kind?" I whispered to myself. Apparently I said it loud enough for the two boys to hear because their heads shot up.

"What are you talking about?" Tamaki asked.

"When I stayed at their club for a little bit they said that in a matter of five months I could decide if I want to stay dressing as a boy or join my own kind. I don't know what they meant when they said that."

"That does sound very strange," Honey said. "It kind of sounds like something the Zuka club would say." My eyes widened.

"What?" I yelled.

"Yeah, it does sound _exactly_ like something the Zuka club would say!" Tamaki yelled. "So that means they were a part of that club the whole time!"

"We have to tell the boys. They have to know what's going on."

"Won't they get even angrier?" Honey asked. "If I found out my worst enemy was tricking me the whole time I would throw a fit."

"He's right. We have to plan this carefully." I looked at Tamaki realizing he didn't listen to a thing we said because…

"Kyoya," He started "we have good news! Grace has just been a part of the Zuka club the whole time. So it wasn't your fault that you feel for someone like her!...hello?" I went over and punched his head.

"You idiot!" I sighed. "We need to figure something out now since keeping this a secret is out of the question."

"Why don't we just give them what they want?" Honey asked.

"What do they want?"

"You."

**Me: Short chapter I know but that's only because the next chapter is going to be long! Please review as always and NO FLAMES OR I FLAME YOU! Love you guys!**


	12. Something is Off

**Me: I'm back! What's up you guys? Hope you guys like this chapter! I don't own Ouran!**

A few days later… Grace's P.O.V:

"LOBELIA," My idiotic sister and her two best friends sang.

"Would you three shut up already?" I asked coldly flipping to the next the page of Pride and Prejudice. God, it's no wonder why I hate this school. Wherever I go there is always the dip head chorus coming along with me. They even follow me around my house for some reason. I try to ignore them as much as possible. Sometimes it's really hard to especially when they come in my classroom like this. I'm just happy that everyone left right before this happened. If the other girls were here they would be all over my sister just like always. Jen and Isabel are just sitting on each side of me. Isabel eating her curry while Jen is writing one of her stories. Both of them didn't react to Benio since they are as used to it as I am.

"Grace," Benio started acting like she's cool even though she looks like a moron. "You haven't sang ever since you came back here. We have to get ready for the big showcase once Haruhi gets here."

"She isn't coming Benio." Jen stated. "It's been a month since we left. If she wanted to leave that place she would have done it by now. Why don't you just give up on her already?" I can't believe it's been a month since I left Ouran. It feels so distant now.

"Oh really?" Hinako teased. "Then tell me why she sent us a letter telling us she is going to sneak off from the host club for a day to try the Zuka Club out?" When she said that all of us froze in place. "It seems as though you three did your work well. The host club is destroyed just as we planned. Now the final step is to take Haruhi for ourselves!" I tapped my hand on the desk three times which is our code to calm down. We made the code up a long time ago for these types of situations.

"Why should we care," I asked coldly. "We don't care about that idiotic club. The only reason we even took part in this scam of yours is because you told us we didn't have to perform in those outrageous costumes for the spring banquet." Benio picked out the worst costumes for us. The play we are putting on is 'A Midsummer Nights Dream'. I am playing Queen Tatiana while the other two are playing my fairies. Benio wants to play the Lysander and it didn't take me a second to realize that she wants Haruhi to play Hermia. She picked out horrifying dresses for us to wear that we wouldn't be caught dead in. Now with the deal done we can pick our own dresses. It might have sound petty but that was our reward for the job.

"You three should be proud of yourselves." Chizuru praised. "Those three boys were the foundation of that club."

"You are saying this like it was hard." Isabel laughed putting her fork down. "It was so easy making them fall in love with us it hurt." That smile she has on. I always thought that no one could tell when a smile was fake. No one could ever tell that's what my smile was. Now that I see Isabel's face I can tell that my best friend isn't happy. I looked over to Jen seeing the same facial expression.

"I have to go," I said closing my book. "You guys are boring me with your sick gossip." I looked at my two best friends. "I'll see you guys later." I got up taking all of my stuff with me.

The next day…

"Girl let me introduce our new member till our spring performance," Benio cheered "Haruhi Fugioka!" Haruhi stepped out wearing the lobelia uniform. She looks like a doll in the uniform. I can see why Tamaki likes her so much when she dresses like a girl. All the girls fan-girled over Haruhi as Jen, Isabel, and I sat back in the corner watching. Haruhi stood there utterly shocked at the sudden rampage.

"She does look cute in the uniform," Jen admitted. "Although she seems to not be comfortable in it."

"That could be because she is crowded by a bunch of girls," Isabel retorted.

"She is always surrounded by girls at Ouran. This shouldn't be that big of a deal to her."

"I'll give you that one." The girls kept talking as I locked eyes with Haruhi. She gave me a smile and wave. I didn't move in response. Benio then called everyone to attention giving everyone the news. It was no surprise to us that Haruhi was going to be playing Hermia while Chizuru is playing the other girl. Everyone else was very disappointed to hear that since they wanted to be the one to play opposite of Benio.

"This is completely ridiculous," I stated.

"Grace this was our plan for the start," Jen stated. "Now all we have to do is sit back, relax, and enjoy the show. So anyway, want to go shopping for the dresses later? I think that will cheer you up." That brought a smile to my face. One that only comes out for shopping for costumes. I usually don't like shopping unless it is because of theatre. I love picking out something for a character. I get to pick out something that I feel represents the character.

"Come on," Jen teased cheering up. "I see that glimmer in your eyes. I can tell that you want to go." Something then popped into my head. My smile turned back into a simple line remembering what this weekend is. Memories started going through my head so fast I could barely blink my eyelids. Right as it stopped I stood up quickly grabbing my things.

"Guys," I said shaking my head. "I-I can't go this weekend."

"Come on—"

"No! I have work to do guys. I'm sorry." I walked away passing Haruhi not saying a word. My sister stopped me giving the smile that always runs a chill down my spine. I ignored her walking outside of the door.

In the room with Jen and Isabel…

"It's like she doesn't even care," Isabel said brushing her hair back watching Benio. Benio is messing with Haruhi's cheeks. Haruhi is trying to get out of her grasp saying she needs to go home. Both the girls know it's not true. She wants to get away from her as much as they do. Jen sighed looking back where Grace just sat.

"I bet she does." Jen said. "She should."

**Me: Hope you guys liked this chapter! It's a bit vague I know but it will get better. Please review and NO FLAMES OR I WILL FLAME YOU! I love you guys!**


End file.
